


狐狸与葡萄

by ntrNASU



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 15:40:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21304490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ntrNASU/pseuds/ntrNASU
Summary: 他是狡猾胆小的狐狸 他是不会说话的葡萄





	狐狸与葡萄

**Author's Note:**

> 懒得补完整 就这样吧

洪渊俊偶尔会长出尖尖的耳朵和毛茸茸的尾巴。只有郑然官见过几次。

“……唔，我觉得有一条尾巴挺好的。”因为尾巴会动很可爱，会把洪渊俊的心思暴露出来，不是像羽毛或是猫咪的毛球那样松软的质感，是色泽光润的那种。  
“那你自己长一条。”  
“不要，你的就很好。”  
“哈？才不呢，”果然尾巴上的毛马上蓬起来了，“晚上睡觉翻身的时候压到尾巴好痛。”  
“那两个人一起睡吧？那就没有空间翻身了……啊，不。”  
“哎？”  
“啊，不是那个意思，我是说……不，忘了吧。”  
“那是什么意思？”  
“没什么……”  
“好啊。”  
“啊？”  
郑然官抬起头，窗外的阳光像金色的水倒进房间，渗进他手上毛茸茸的尾巴里。洪渊俊背对光坐着，或许是在看着他。  
“好啊，因为压到真的很痛。”他歪着头朝他眨了一下眼。尾巴挠了挠郑然官的掌心。

到底他无法确认那时候洪渊俊是以开玩笑还是以什么别的心情答应的，出于胆怯的原因他早早就熄了灯睡觉了，夜晚像一片翅膀遮住了他的双眼。是什么呢？是不想一起分享他拥挤的单人床吗？肯定不是。  
肯定不是！他想起二十岁的他半夜和戴着帽子藏着尾巴的洪渊俊跑到外面去吃宵夜，回去的路上他踩到一截断了的树枝，洪渊俊的耳朵竖起来把帽子弄掉了。  
呀，干什么啊，是不是故意的！他的尾巴摇来摇去。  
也许有人敲门，但郑然官睡着了。第二天洪渊俊的尾巴和耳朵奇迹般地消失了。因此也不再有必要了，可能还要再等一年ark才会长出尾巴，或者再也不会，所以他认为大家都会把这件事忘了。

是吗？他是胆小狡猾又不愿意受伤的狐狸，他走得远远的，没什么大不了的。

但他还没有等到第三次见到洪渊俊的尾巴，他们就分开了。  
纽约的队员在门口与他送别，郑然官迟迟没有上前。只是洪渊俊从金海成的怀抱里，从人群中把眼光投向他——原来是在等着他，。  
以后再一起双排吧？其实他不想说这样暧昧又没有承诺的话语。他想说我想和你在一起，我对你——  
洪渊俊只是眨了眨眼，“啊哦，是吗，可不要睡着哦。”  
然后，他垂下眼微笑着朝每个人挥手，踏出了大门。

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 狐狸与葡萄是那个吃不到葡萄说葡萄酸的寓言，在这里作为标题是表达“没有得到回应的恋爱对方就一定对我没有意思”总之自己意会一下【快滚吧你


End file.
